Aún sigo vivo
by MagicalImli
Summary: Madara ha sufrido un coma provocado por un accidente con su novia, estando siete años profundamente dormido. Pero un dia despierta y encuentra a su amada distinta y con el jefe de la empresa Namikaze, coincidencia que es su enemigo. ¿Podrá el Uchiha hacer algo para volver a tener a su Hinata?
1. Recuerdos

**¡Hola gente! :3**

 **Hoy les vengo con un fic para la idea de BlackLady Hyuuga, hubo cambios en ellos con su misma autorización. La idea es la siguiente:**

 ** _Pareja: HinataxMadara...Hinataxotro personaje que no sea Uchiha ni tampoco Naruto, que sea importante pero que no sea el protagonista, puede ser Toneri._**

 ** _Genero: Drama, romance, Hurt/confort, angs... algunas de esas._**

 ** _Rated: T... o incluso M si quieren._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 ** _La idea es esta: Madara y Hinata están comprometidos, por alguna circunstancia él la dejó y ella ya no cree en el amor hasta que conoce a alguien que de nuevo despierta sentimientos en ella. El problema es que Madara no la dejó sino que tuvo un accidente quedando en coma por unos cuantos años y ahora que despierta va a por Hinata de nuevo quien nunca se enteró de lo ocurrido._**

 ** _Lo mas IC posible, obviamente seria en universo alterno y seria genial mantener ciertas diferencias de edad. Puede ser un OS o un fic de mas capítulos_ _._**

 **Bueno es eso pero con autorización de la autora quien es BlackLady Hyuuga cambié algunos detalles y la pareja será la siguiente:**

 **Pareja : MadaHina con toques a Minahina.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Capítulos : Les veo como unos 7 o 8**

* * *

 **Disclaime r: Naruto no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Kishimoto ¡Pero si la historia! Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas" .**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno** :

 **Recuerdos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¡Que hermoso anillo Hinata!—dijo Sakura emocionada. Nunca creyó que se comprometiera después de todo. Miraba aquel anillo con mucha alegría.—¿Estas segura de tu decisión?_

 _Hinata sonrió a su amiga con las mejillas coloradas mirando el anillo fijamente._

 _—Es la decisión más correcta que he tomado—juntó sus manos y respiró hondo._

 _—¿Pero se van a vivir ya? ¿Qué piensa hacer él con su trabajo?—la peli rosa enarcó una ceja._

 _—Madara-kun es un hombre responsable, yo se que se organizara—dijo calmadamente._

 _Hinata seguía mirando el anillo como un tesoro. Abría la mano y su sonrisa al notar el brillo que emanaba del objeto._

 _Será el comienzo de nuestro amor._

 _..._

El sonido de las manillas del reloj la desesperaba, estaba súper sensible ,en cualquier momento tiraría todo a la borda.

"Tic, tac... Tic, tac."

Miró el reloj con furia y apretó más la mano gruesa de su acompañante.

El silencio de la sala era sepulcral, más aún no la relajaba. La idea de no sentir sonido ni acción alguna le incitaba a enloquecer más.

—Yo se que puedes—susurró luego mirándolo.—Tú puedes...

...

 _Estaban en la playa, Hinata vestía un vestido blanco puro y con un sombrero lila, en él un lazo purpura formaba una rosa. A su lado estaba él, el amor de su vida. Madara la invitaba a caminar junto a él, llevaba una chaqueta negra y una camisa con finas rayas rosa pálido. La llevaba desabotonada hasta comenzar su pecho. Traía unas gafas oscuras que se las había sacado al estacionar el porsche rojo y las mantuvo en su cabeza._

 _Tomó a Hinata por la cintura y besó su mejilla, mientras la hacía caminar en la vereda._

 _—¿Solías venir aquí de forma recurrente?—preguntó._

 _—Con mi hermana menor jugabamos cuando eramos pequeñas. Veníamos aquí a seguido—sonrió mirando la playa a lo lejos._

 _—Recuerdos...Son a veces hermosos—Madara miraba la vereda._

 _—No todo es malo—le consolaba acariciando su rostro._

 _—Tú no sabes Hinata...No sabes._

 _— Así es, pero no importa, porque vivo para apoyarte ahora—Madara abrió los ojos y vio a Hinata sorprendido. Su sonrisa hizo nuevamente que mirara al piso, soltando un poco sus manos de la cintura._

 _—Hinata...gracias—se sonrojó e esquivo la mirada. Pero Hinata le abrazó y pudo sentir su pecho acelerar. Madara estaba abochornado y a la vez conmovido. Lentamente abrazó a su novia y acarició su cabeza. La separó un poco para probar una vez más esos carnosos labios rosas y abrazar su cintura._

 _Porque estaremos juntos por siempre._

 _..._

Se lo preguntó una vez más y no se supo responder. ¿El destino fue cruel una vez más con ella? Lagrimas caian de su rostro copiosamente mojando sus mejillas. Un silencioso llanto se escuchaba, lo quería saca. Era un enorme dolor, y no podía hacer nada.

Las gotas del suero caían, la máquina se escuchaba sonoramente. Y Hinata estaba aún desesperada.

—¿Por qué?—volvió a susurrar.

Tomó de su mano y la acarició , estaba segura de que era su destino, sin el matarían otro tipo de felicidad, como la que mataron en su infancia. Se mordió los labios en recordar todo y cerraba los ojos. Con ambas manos comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su acompañante y susurraba su nombre.

—Tú puedes...

...

 _Reian de una manera, Madara en su vida se había sentido así, tantas penurias y pérdidas habia pasado que esto fue una caricia a su alma. Hinata lo hacía sentir con vida, daba su vida esta vez por ella._

 _Una sonrisa tierna se formó en los labios de la Hyuuga._

 _—¿Sabes? Debo de ser sincero...No soy mucho de reirme—dijo Madara._

 _—Es que te burlas de mis vergonzosas anécdotas—se sonrojada mirando el piso con vergüenza._

 _—No no es eso, es que es tu cara de sonrojo que hace tan divertido el asunto ¡Te ves especialmente graciosa!_

 _—En definitiva te gusta burlarte de mí—dijo jugando con sus manos aun con vergüenza. Ante ese movimiento inocente Madara la agarro de la cintura y la apego hacia él con violencia._

 _—Y es tu manera de ser la que me hace ser tan malvado—Hinata abrió los ojos. Estaba atrapada entre sus brazos y con los suyo sobre su pecho._

 _—Y-Yo no se que que decir...—fue acallada por unos labios que violentamente la besaban. Respiraban agitados y con la adrenalina en su cuerpo._

 _Esto la había tomado por sorpresa. No lo negaba, estaba enamorada, y nunca creyó que el sintiera lo mismo._

 _Había sido un bonito juego, mas él se le había declarado. Contenta correspondió el sentimiento y abrazó su espalda._

 _En la banca del parque que estaban, el aroma a cerezos daba un toque especial. Los enloquecía más. Madara empeoraba y Hinata sedía complacida._

 _Te anhelo tanto._

 _..._

Sakura entró a la sala a examinar al paciente, cambiaba el suero y medía los pulsos cardiacos. Seguía dormido, algo frustrante para ambas chicas. Miró a Hinata con un rostro desolado y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, pero aún no hay avances...

Estaba destrozada , llorar más no podía, no le salían más lágrimas. Si seguía así su alma se debilitaría mucho.

—Debes descansar—reclamó su amiga. La ojiperla solo asintió. Dejó su mano y se dirigió a una nueva sala, pero que era de espera, mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba la tragedia que en se encontraba.

.

.

.

 _Madara conducía junto a Hinata rumbo a la ciudad de Kirigakure. Estaban amenamente conversando. Madara comentaba sus triunfos en la empresa, mientras la chica le sonreía._

 _Esa sonrisa escandalizaba todos sus pensamientos. Estaba endemoniado con ella. Tiraria todo al infierno ya._

 _Era de noche, y había neblina. Unas gotas de agua comenzaron a tocar el parabrisas y la carretera estaba totalmente peligrosa. Madara vio una luz y la esquivó pensando en que era un auto, pero al virar a la derecha se topó con un camión , intentó reaccionar y doblar lo más a su derecha posible quedando el auto atravesado y solo afectandolo a el._

 _Hinata estaba aterrorizada, a la vez herida y moreteada. El golpe le impactó fuerte, había casi quedado inconsciente._

 _Pero su corazón le gritaba auxilio, al ver a su amado Madara envuelto en sangre sobre el manubrio . El camión había lanzado lejos lal auto, lo hizo deslizarse a un barranco. El chofer llamó a la ambulancia y Hinata pedía auxilio desesperada._

 _..._

Siguio y siguio pensando y no lo superaba. Estaba acabada, acostada con una manta en la sala de espera. Sakura llegó con un rostro afligido y llamó a su amiga.

En un dos por tres Hinata se paró y siguió a la peli rosa. El pasillo estaba silencioso solo se escuchaban quejidos de los enfermos y alguno que otro llanto.

—Hinata creo que esto es el fin...

—¡No puede ser!—sus ojos se cristalizaron.—¡No Sakura-san!

—Se quedara en coma por la eternidad. Lo lamento.—Hinata suspiro fuerte, creyó que nunca más lo vería.—No va a despertar.

Más sus ojos se cerraron y las lágrimas volvían a caer.

Corriendo salió de la sala ante la exclamativa de Sakura, estaba desesperanzada. Corrio, corrio y corrio hasta que no supo dónde llegó. Estaba en un bosque a plena tarde y gritó su nombre.

Lo juro, y lo selló. No iría a amar nunca mas. No sufriria mas, y no traicionaria más su amor.

Porque estaba entregada, porque estaba decidida. Por el bien de todos y el suyo.

Porque solo tenia sus ojos puesto en él.

Esperaría lo que sea, tenía las esperanzas vivas aún, la llama aun no acababa.

 _Porque se que aun estas aqui_ . Tocó su pecho con las manos y frunció el ceño.

 _¡Y es que te esperare de por vida!_

* * *

 **Ese es el primer cap de este fic...me gustó bastante la nueva idea complementada con la original x3! Espero se acepte el cambio en el foro x.x**

 **¡Gracias por leer :D!**


	2. Heridas

**Ay..tantas disculpas por sacar este cap tan pero tan tarde T_T...la verdad he tenido un montón de inconvenientes que no me ha dado ni las ganas ni la inspiración U_U.**

 **Bueno esta vez les traigo el cap 2 de esta gran idea de Blacklady,y muchas gracias por su comentarios :3**

 **A todos déjenme darles las gracias por sus favs y follows y por querer esta historia *corazones***

 **En fin...les dejo la historia *_***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Y esta historia es de mi pertenencia pero la idea es mezcla mía con la de Blacklady Hyuuga.**

 **¡Espero les guste :D!**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos** **:**

 **Heridas**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La luz del sol llegaba fuerte a su rostro. Con un gesto cansado se dió media vuelta de la cama y bufó molesta, pero un abrazo fuerte por la cintura y un beso en el cuello la hizo despertar._

 _Se sobo los ojos y vió la hora, su acompañante no la soltaba y tampoco quería hacerlo._

 _—Es temprano aún...—pero el el hombre besó su hombro y rió lujurioso.—¡Madara-kun , no ahora!_

 _Hinata se vuelve a girar para corresponder el abrazo, pero al voltearse ve que Madara afloja el abrazo y cierra los ojos._

 _—Estás dormido todavía—sonrió. Puso la cabeza en su pecho y sintió los latidos fuertes. No vió movimiento alguno de parte de el por un tiempo. Y notaba un sonido familiar que le comenzaba a recordar la razón de su martirio principal. Era ese maldito monótono y sonoro sonido maquinario._

 _Se sentó preocupada y vio su rostro. Estaba tumbado y esta vez con un tubo de oxigeno. Tenía la piel llena de inyecciones y sueros, más dicho aparato que capta los latidos._

 _—¡Madara-kun! —desesperada lo zamarreó—¡Despierta! ¡Tu puedes!—sus lágrimas se comenzaron a notar.—¡Por favor despierta! ¡DESPIERTA MADARA!_

...

De un grito y un salto la peliazul despertó. Estaba sudada de pies a cabeza y con el corazón oprimido. Vió la hora, eran las 7.00 a.m. Tiró el reloj al piso y se largó a llorar.

Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo.

Se fue a dar una ducha tibia para recuperar la vida que estaba tirando a la borda por el y dejó que cada gota cayera intensamente para nublar su mente.

Pero lo tenía tan a la vista, era su presente y pasado.

Se lavó los dientes y se notó los huesos de las manos. Estaba adelgazando a montones.

Habían pasado siete años desde el coma de su novio y prometido y el estaba en sus pensamientos como si pasase ayer. No salía de su hogar mucho y sobretodo no le gustaba ver la luz de dia. Su herida en el pecho no la dejaba.

Dejó por meses de asistir a su trabajo, Naruto su mejor amigo la llamaba a seguido y ella no contestaba. Hasta que fue un mismo Lunes a su casa.

Y la vió tan indefensa.

Estaba con una cuchilla tirada en el piso y con las venas expuestas. De inmediato llamó a una ambulancia y se fueron en su porche.

—¡Demonios Hinata lo que haces!—dijo el joven frustrado manejando el auto rápidamente.

...

Sakura la examinó y curó sus heridas, estaba con suero y un calmante.

—¿Estará bien Sakura-chan?—preguntó preocupado el rubio.

—Por poco pasa algo peor, solo fue un pequeño derrame. La pérdida de sangre no es mucha. Llegaste a tiempo Naruto—sonrió la de ojos jade.

—¡Fiu!—suspiró más tranquilo acomodándose en la silla.—Te juro que no me lo perdonaría.

—Debe de ser por el...

—Hace meses que no viene al trabajo ya me preocupaba.

—No lo está soportando.—suspiró la doctora.

—¿Y cómo está él?—preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Igual—el rostro de la peli rosada comenzó a ensombrecer, mientras Naruto miraba al piso y jugaba con las uñas de sus dedos.

—¡Debemos de hacer algo, ver algun psicologo o algo!—dijo alarmado Naruto.

—Bueno esta Ino. Yo podía derivarla con ella—dijo mirando a Hinata.

De repente sienten tocar la puerta un rubio moreno más alto que Naruto entraba con un paquete en sus manos. Llevaba una cara avergonzada y rascaba su nuca.

—Esto...disculpen si interrumpo algo...pero vine a hacer unos papeleos con la directora del hospital por cosas de trabajo, y vi que estaba mi hijo aqui. Así que le compré un presente—entró dedicando una tierna sonrisa. Naruto suspiró.

—Viejo, ¿que te he dicho de no dejarme en vergüenza ante Sakura-chan?—Sakura lo miró con reproche.

—¡Vamos Naruto, que si hizo un espacio únicamente para verte!

—Pero no te preocupes Sakura-san, yo solo venía a dejar este presente, espero este todo bien—se inclinó ante los dos y dejó el paquete en la mesa. Por un minuto Minato vio a la morena dormida y no pudo despegarse de ella. Podía ver que un ángel dormía profundamente. Sonrió y se dió media vuelta.

—¿Se va Minato-sama?—preguntó Sakura.

—Si debo de hacer un trabajo, despues te cuento la nueva noticia Naruto—Naruto ni se inmutó en mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza.—Adiós.

Finalmente Minato se retiró sin antes volver a ver a la morena.

—¿Qué tipo de educación es esa?—dijo Sakura regañandolo.

—¡Ah! ¡Que lo veo todos los días!—su amiga le tiraba las orejas con fuerza mientras refunfuñaba.

—¡Eres tan idiota Naruto!

—¡Sakura-chan me duele!—Y Sakura le hacia mas fuerte.

...

Finalmente Hinata abrió los ojos cansada y Naruto se puso ansioso. Tomó de la mano de su amiga y le abrazó. Hinata murmuraba algo que nunca se entendió pero miró a su amigo y su entorno.

—¿Que hora es?—preguntó con débil voz.

—Eso es lo que menos importa, lo bueno es que sigues viva ¡¿Hinata como lograste hacerte eso?!—dijo Naruto desconcertado. Hinata solo miraba al piso con vergüenza.

—Y-Yo...

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó luego.

—Me siento un poco cansada...Creo que se me abrio el apetito...—una pelirroja pasaba por la sala con un plato de comida, estaba algo molesta por lo que con brusquedad dejó la mesilla y el plato.

—Esta caliente, debes de tener cuidado—dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes con un rostro no muy amigable.

—Con esa cara Karin asustas a cualquiera—dijo Naruto con molestia.

—¡Callate! Lo dice el hijo de un magnate. Si recibiera un sueldo decente esta cara desaparecería ¡Pero no! Siendo una Uzumaki ni me toman en cuenta ¡Malditos superiores!—se quejaba Karin.

Naruto rodó los ojos y se dirigió a ver a su amiga.

Hinata soplaba la cuchara y echaba un poco de sopa a su boca, Naruto la observaba con mucho cariño, como si se tratase de su hija.

—¿Vas a ir mañana?

—Yo creo que si...—dijo algo insegura.

—¡Ven Hinata! Distraete un poco—le tomó de la mano. Hinata sonrió y asintió.

—¿Y a ti que te ocurrió?—preguntó sin muchas ganas la pelirroja.

—No te interesa—le regaño su primo.

—¡Ja! Lo que me faltaba ¿donde quedo la buena atención paciente/profesional?—Karin puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Tu ni estás de buenas ni estás tratando bien.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Comete eso!Tienes solo una hora, luego vendré por ti—dijo sin ningún interés dándose la media vuelta y moviendo circularmente la mano.

 _¡Que molesta dios!_

—Em..Gracias—dijo tranquilamente la peliazul.

...

Hinata abrió un poco sus cortinas y como un monstruo se ocultó del sol. No podía, por lo que lo cerró nuevamente.

Esta vez se colocó su traje lila de dos piezas entallado y arregló su cabellera. Un labial y un retoque mas estetico y con un poco de animo salió de su departamento.

Naruto le dio la opción de trabajar en la empresa Namikaze. Ya que en la que trabaja la habían despedido por inasistencia, y el rubio se cambio junto a ella para estar más con su padre ya que Kushina había dicho que no tenían esa conexión.

Y el se ofreció a llevarla.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó saludandole de beso en la mejilla.

—B-Bien si—dijo mirando su cartera.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco—ocultó su mirada entre su gran fleco.

—Te presentare a tu nuevo jefe. Mi padre...es algo aburrido eso sí—hizo una mueca y Hinata rió.

Doblaron por una calle muy conocida cerca de un restaurante muy antiguo llamado Ichiraku y estacionaron unas dos cuadras más. Un imponente edificio celeste de unos veinte pisos los esperaba y a Hinata ya le comenzaba a apretar su estómago.

Llegaron a la reunión de bienvenida, vió a su padre Hiashi conversando con un hombre moreno de pelo azabache. Tenía unas pronunciadas marcas en su rostro y un semblante bastante tosco.

Hiashi vio a Hinata y desvió completamente la mirada a su cliente con una mueca de desaprobación. Con tristeza notable la jovenzuela se adelantó a saludar a su padre dejando un poco de lado a su amigo Naruto , inclinado su cuerpo ante él.

—Y aún te atreves a venir a saludarme—dijo hastiado.

—Y-Yo solo...

—¿Tú eres Hinata?—Fugaku la miraba con total desprecio. Madara siempre le hablaba de ella y el solo la conocía por fotos y videos que le mandaba, y por su comportamiento pensaba que era muy desatinado que una Hyuga como ella estuviera con alguien como Madara Uchiha.

—S-Si...

—Y así querías ser parte de nuestra familia Hiashi...—dijo negando con la cabeza. Hiashi frunció el ceño avergonzado y miró con reproche a su hija.

—¿Qué haces aún aquí?

—Y-Yo vengo a trabajar aquí padre...

—No me dejes en vergüenza faltando todos los días. Que no seré clemente con eso—dijo severamente.

Hinata enmudeció y miró al piso apretando sus manos.

—¿Sigues con esas de casar a tu hija con uno de nuestro clan?—frunció más el ceño Fugaku.

—Será para entablar relaciones nuevas y unir nuestros lazos...

—Pues necesitarás más tiempo para lograr un cambio en ella—dijo para luego retirarse con la mirada de reprobación para Hinata.

Hiashi miró a su hija y se acercó a ella.

—Hablaremos esto en casa. Pero estas advertida—finalmente se dirigió a su puesto.

Su hija estaba con una enorme opresión y estaba sumida en la tristeza, su padre nunca la aceptaría tal cual como era. Para el nunca seria alguien y siempre pondría en primera opción a su hija menor, quien estaba aun en sus estudios superiores. Hinata aumentaba su baja autoestima y su poca confianza, se sentía desfavorecida.

De repente una mano en su hombro logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, girando su cabeza a su derecha notó una figura masculina sonreírle con amabilidad. Era rubio, de tez morena y tenía unos seductores ojos azules.

—No te preocupes, tú sé paciente. Uno siempre avanza, pero de a poco.—la Hyuga abrió la boca de impresión y quedó fija ante su mirada azulina. No podía siquiera responder. Juró ver persona más bella y cautivadora. Ella no notó que estaba sonrojada al extremo y el hombre ni le anunció.

—Y-Yo...

—Vamos, la reunión está por empezar—le palmeo el hombro y la invitó a tomar asiento. Hinata asintió.

Naruto la estaba observando desde su asiento impaciente, no sabía para qué fue a saludar a su padre. También se había molestado.

—¿Para qué vas si sabes su reacción? ¿No ves lo que haces?

—Me debía de presenciar...

—¡De igual forma te vería!

—¡Es mi padre Naruto-kun!—dijo luego en un tono más desesperado.

—Hinata...

Fueron interrumpidos por una voz armoniosa que anunciaba el comienzo de la reunión. Ambos miraron al susodicho hombre y era nada menos que el hombre que había visto recientemente.

Hinata no ocultó fijar nuevamente su mirada en esos ojos que le guiñaron por un segundo haciéndola sonrojar.

—Bueno, bueno vamos a empezar. Naruto ¿me trajiste a Hinata-chan cierto?

—¡Claro viejo!—luego con un gesto de manos hizo que Hinata se levantara de forma apurada y se presentará.

—¡Y-Yo soy H-Hinata Hyuga! Un gusto usted ...

—Soy Minato Namikaze, el jefe de esta empresa. Un gusto Hinata-chan—la ojiperla miró con gran sorpresa a su nuevo jefe y sus mejillas se coloraron una vez más. Minato le sonreía de oreja a oreja, dejando endeble a la morena.

 _No puedo pensar en otro...Madara-kun estará siempre en mí._

* * *

 **Bueno aqui termina el cap 2...tatatan...Intente que me saliera lo más sentimental posible...no se si lo habré logrado xDD Y tampoco sé si caí en el OoC U_U**

 **Bueno-...espero les agrade n.n**

 **Byee!**


End file.
